Her Choice
by Aipom4
Summary: Katara has to choose who she has to marry. Need better title.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA. **

Zuko, are we there yet?" Mai giggled. Zuko covered her eyes with his hands and lead her to the gardens. It was four months after the war. The gang was visiting Zuko at the palace. Mai often stayed with Zuko, but he never asked her to officially move in yet.

"Okay, this is my present for you!" Zuko whispered in her ear. He uncovered his hands. A beautiful white horse with a golden mane stood before them next to Zuko's own horse.

"Why would I want a smelly animal?" Mai asked.

"I just thought.."

"Well, you thought wrong." Mai turned away.

"What am I doing wrong?" Zuko sighed.

"Oh, what a beautiful horse!" Katara exclaimed. Zuko turned to see the young Waterbender running towards him and the horse. She grinned and patted the horse.

"What's your name?" Katara cooed. "Is she one of your new horses, Zuko?"

"No, it was supposed to be Mai's, but she doesn't like it."

"Why, she's beautiful!" Katara giggled as the horse licked her face.

"You can have her."

"Hmmm?" Katara said.

"Mai doesn't want her, so maybe you might like her."

"Like her? I love her!" Katara exclaimed. "Thanks Zuko!"

"Well, you'll need proper riding clothes!" Zuko blushed on how that came out.

Katara didn't notice. "But I really never ridden a horse before."

"I could teach you." Zuko offered.

"That'd be great!"

* * *

Katara's hair was tied in a long braid. She wore blue fitted tights and blue boots with red soles; she wore a silver shirt and a blue coat that was buttoned up by gold buttons going across her chest, and she had on silver gloves.

"Don't be nervous." Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara as she sat in front of him. She gulped and took the reins.

"Okay, let's go!" The horse took off.

* * *

"That was a great ride, Zuko!" Katara said. Katara, Zuko, and the horse were laying down watching the sunset.

_"Why must she always say it like that?"_ Zuko blushed. "No problem."

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Katara asked.

Zuko nodded and smirked. "Funny, the last time I was here I was on a date with Mai; she hated the color." "Oh."

"Anyway, we should be leaving."

"Why?" Katara looked disappointed.

"That meeting your father wanted to have?"

"Oh yeah." Katara got on the horse with Zuko wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Katara and Zuko entered the dining room laughing. The others who sat along the table had different expressions on their faces. Toph was smirking and Suki covered her mouth giggling. Aang, noticing how close his girlfriend was to another guy other than him, fumed. Iroh looked please. Sokka wasn't paying attention as he ate his food. Toph's parents didn't really care. Mai looked absolutely furious, and Hakoda's face held no emotion. Zuko, noticing the stares, straightened up and walked by to sit next to Mai. Katara went to sit by Aang, and they smiled at each other.

"So Dad, what's up?" Katara asked.

Hakoda cleared his throat. "Katara, as you know, when a woman becomes a certain age, she is supposed to marry."

"Yes, I know."

"Since you were traveling around with the Avatar, you never really got to meet the suitors."

"Wait, what?" Katara's face scrunched up.

"Katara, I have selected three men from each nation." Hakoda passed her the scrolls. "I was wondering if the Fire Lord would allow you to meet them here."

"Dad, how could you?" Katara cried.

"Don't worry Katara, I'm one of the suitors! All you have to do is play along and then, at the end, choose me!" Aang beamed. "I can't wait to start having kids with you!" Sokka started to choke on his food. Suki patted him on the back. It didn't help so Toph decided to do it. Her parents gave her disapproving looks.

"Well, we can't let Katara have all the excitement, Toph dear; we found the man you're going to marry!" Toph's mother announced.

"You can't do this to me!" Toph shouted.

"Toph, please understand, it was hard to find offers."

"So you just marry me off to anyone?" Toph accused. Toph knew that men would have a problem with her being stronger than them, but Toph was proud of her strength and independence.

"Toph, please understand.."

"Dad, I know I have to marry sooner or later, but I want to choose the guy."

"Toph, who would be better than the man your parents picked?"

"I can't marry him!"

"Why not?"

"Because she already has a boyfriend!" Suki spoke up. The whole table looked at her.

"Really, who?" Toph's mother asked.

"It's Sokka!" Suki said. Sokka was about to say something when Suki stepped on his foot.

"Since when has this been going on?"

"Toph didn't want to tell you guys yet!"

"Well, I guess warrior Sokka is okay, him being a war hero and all."

"You have my blessing," Toph's father said.

Toph's mother kissed Toph's cheeks and then Sokka's. "I can't wait to start planning!"

"Oh, I am so happy for you, but what about me?" Katara asked.

"Katara, keep an open mind to the choices!"

"I wish you had consulted me first without announcing it!"

"Katara.."

"Well, I don't want to marry some guy named Chan!"

"Wait, Chan?" Zuko growled remembering he was one of the guys Zuko got into a fight with on Ember Island. "Katara can't marry him!"

"Why do you care?" Mai asked.

"Chief Hakoda, I respect you, but Chan is a bad choice!"

"He's the best choice out of the Fire Nation suitors."

"Even better than the Fire Lord?"

"What are you saying?" Hakoda raised an eyebrow.

"Chief Hakoda, may I try to win your daughters hand?"

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Mai hissed.

"Are you sure?" Hakoda asked. Zuko looked at Katara and nodded.

**Please review my ATLA Pokemon story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you!" Katara huffed. They were in Zuko's office arguing about Zuko wanting to marry her.

"Katara, what's the big deal?" Zuko asked. "All you have to do is choose Aang, problem solved,"

"Zuko, you have no idea on what you agreed too!" Katara slapped her forehead. "You agreed on your honour that you'll fight and actually try to win my hand in marriage,"

"Katara, stop worrying about this," Zuko said. "It's not like you're going to choose me,"

"But I promised my dad to keep an open mind," Katara sighed. "I'm not saying we will fall in love but I'm going to treat you like a possible choice as my husband, I honour my word to my father,"

"I know, don't worry I'll take this seriously," Zuko nodded. "So, what do I have to expect?"

"I can't tell you!" Katara teased. "Thanks for doing this for me,"

"I couldn't let you possibly marry that guy,"

Katara walked to the door. "Oh, and Zuko, I hope I don't fall in love with you too,"

Zuko wondered what she meant by that.

* * *

Katara walked out to the palace gardens to think. It was nice and peaceful there. She loved smelling the ruby red roses. She picked up one and touched the softness of the petals.

She was worried. She promised her father that she would take this seriously and not just choose Aang because he was her boyfriend. She couldn't really think about loving the other choices. Katara had no idea why Hahn wanted to marry her; they never even spoke when she was at the Northern Water Tribe. Katara knew that Haru might have had a crush on her, but she never expected that he was that serious about them. Aang, well Katara knew he loved her but was it just an infatuation? And then there was Zuko, he only wanted to marry her so Chan wouldn't. It was nice that he cared but Katara hated that she ruined his romance with his childhood sweetheart Mai. The gloomy girl refused to talk to either of them. Which was alright for Katara, since they didn't know each other that well, but for Zuko it might have been difficult. She was his soul mate and now he had to end their romance. Katara felt like a whore. The way some servants made comments when she was around or gave her disapproving looks. The worst was when Mai's parents came over. Mai had some stuff she need from her apartment to go back to the Earth Kingdom with her parents. She also had to pick up some things from the palace.

"_You whore!" Mai's mother slapped her on the face. "You ruined everything!"_

_Katara held her red cheek. She didn't protest or argued because she knew she deserved it. _

"_What a slut!" Mai's father huffed. "My little girl gave the Fire Lord everything, her soul, her body!"_

"_I'm sorry," Katara said softly._

"_Sorry isn't going to give my daughters virginity back!" Mai's mother sniffed._

"_Mother," Mai blushed._

"_Well, don't think we didn't know what you two were doing at your apartment," Mai's mother bawled._

"_Mai could have been Fire Lady," Mai's dad said._

"_You don't understand the whole situation," Katara said._

"_You seduced the Fire Lord that's what!" Mai's mother shouted. _

"_What is going on here!" Zuko entered the room._

"_Just telling her what her place is!" Mai's mother spat._

"_Get out of my palace," Zuko said. "You should also remember your place,"_

_Mai's parents and Mai quickly packed up and left. Katara was still crying a bit. Zuko gave her one look and then left. _

* * *

Katara's wardrobe had been changed to dresses. Her father asked for some Northern Water Tribe servants to remove most of her loose fitting clothes to a more elegant style dresses. Her hair was removed from their childish hair loopies into different styles.

* * *

Katara sighed as she sat and awaited her suitors. Aang, Zuko, Haru and Hahn. Hahn was first. Katara was wearing a dress. That was dark blue at the top, a lighter blue at the bottom, and a frilly white skirting around the bottom of the dress.

"Welcome Hahn," Katara curtsied. She hated being so polite to a guy she wasn't even that in to.

"Princess," Hahn bowed.

"So, where will you be taking me?" Katara inquired.

"For a walk," Hahn said.

* * *

Katara and Hahn walked around the palace. But Hahn had trouble keeping his hands to himself. He kept on trying to put his arm around Katara. She kept on taking it off. So he tried around the waist and Katara took his hand off. Then he put his hand on her butt and Katara squeaked in surprise.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Hahn screamed running from a water dragon made by Katara.

* * *

"Dad, I can't believe you actually considered him!" Katara barked.

"Was that really necessary?" Hakoda asked.

"Yes!"

"I would like the rest of your suitors to be in one piece at least,"

"Let that be a lesson for them, not to try anything like that around me,"

**So you guys really need to review so I know if I'm doing the story right or what I'm doing wrong. What's your opinion? I'm going to try to make this story long and take my time with it. BTW Please review Adventures.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review and also review Adventures.**

"It was horribly Aang!" Katara complained to Aang as they were on Appa. Aang decided to take her for on Appa for a date. She enjoyed how the gentle breeze hit her face.

"I don't know why these guys are even trying," Aang laughed. "We all know you're going to pick me,"

"Yeah, but I did promise my dad to give the others a chance," Katara said.

"I can't wait to get married," Aang ignored on what she just said. "And have kids!"

"How many kids?"

"Enough until we have an Airbender," Aang shrugged.

"What if we don't?" Katara nervously played with her hair.

"Then we keep on trying!"

* * *

"Suki, how could you do this to me," Toph whispered.

"Toph, it's no secret you like Sokka," Suki brushed Toph's hair.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Toph, stop worrying about this, I know it's sudden but Sokka will get use to it,"

"It's not fair to him though,"

"Would you rather marry a stranger?" Suki asked.

"No,"

"So, I heard what Sokka said earlier,"

Toph blushed. "Yeah, he didn't like me in that girly get up and make up crap Ty Lee tried to put me in, he said it wasn't me,"

"I agree, dresses and paint aren't for you," Suki nodded.

"Then what are you doing to me?" Toph asked.

"Just brushing the hair out of your face, so Sokka can see what a pretty face you have," Suki brushed Toph's bangs out of her face.

* * *

"If I choose Aang he wants us to rebuild the whole Airbender race!" Katara exclaimed. Later that day Suki was curious on how the date with Aang went so the two girls were on Katara's bed discussing on what to do.

"I didn't even know Aang knew about sex," Suki giggled.

"He doesn't," Katara sighed.

"Then how," Suki looked confused.

"You don't want to know,"

"So, what do you look for in a husband?" Suki asked.

"Hmmm, someone tall, a great bender, who'd respect me and treat me as an equal," Katara replied.

"Sounds like Zuko," Suki said.

"And loves me," Katara whispered.

"Well, three out of four isn't so bad,"

"Suki!"

"Ok, so what do you like about Hahn?"

Katara thought for a moment. "Nothing,"

"Come on Katara, there must be something good about him,"

"He has nice teeth,"

"Katara,"

"What? There's nothing good to say about a sexist pig!" Katara huffed.

"Find then, what about Aang?"

"He's my best friend,"

"Ok, but can you be more than just that,"

"I don't know," Katara groaned. "Suki this is harder than I thought,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, at first I was just going to choose Aang, but then I made a promise to my dad to be fair,"

"Ok," Suki still didn't get it.

"And after those two dates all I learned is that Hahn can't keep his hands to himself and Aang thinks that a bird delivers children!"

Suki burst out laughing.

"Not helping Suki!" Katara glared.

Suki took out a red bottle and opened it. She sniffed the scent and nodded in approval. Katara gave her a disapproving look.

"Fire Nation has the best wines," Suki took out two cups. "You're a woman, so why not have some fun?"

Katara didn't touch her cup.

"So have you kissed anyone of them yet?" Suki asked.

"Of course, Aang and I kiss lots of times!"

"I might other than Aang,"

"No, why would i?" Katara asked.

"Well, one of them might try since they want to marry you,"

"Oh," Katara thought about this and then grabbed the wine bottle out of Suki's hand and gulped it down.

"So, next week you go on a date with Haru and then a date with Zuko?" Suki took the bottle away from Katara.

Katara gave a small burp. "Yeah,"

"Where are you going with Haru?"

"Well, he's taking me as his date at some party,"

"How about Zuko,"

"Not sure but I doubt it'd be anything special, I mean, come on, it's Zuko,"

"But he's the Fire Lord, I heard a few things from Mai that he is quite the romantic," Suki wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ew, gross!" The thought sickened Katara.

"So, how does this thing work again?"

"Well, I go on a date with two of them in a week, then the next I pick two who I want to have more private and intimate dates with," Katara blushed. "Then I decide who is worthy enough to be my husband,"

"So, it's like a game?"

"I wouldn't put it like that, but yes they are very similar,"

"So who do you want to win?"

"Aang." Katara sighed happily.

"What about the others?" Suki asked. "How are you so sure Zuko won't sweep you off your feet?"

"The only thing Zuko will be sweeping is Aang's dust when I choose him,"

"I thought you were being fair?"

"I am, I'm thinking about who will love me and treat me right, and the others don't fit for what I'm looking for in a man,"

"And Aang does?"

Katara told Suki the story about Aunt Wu.

"So you're basing it on what a woman said?"

"Yes, who else is a powerful bender than Aang, Haru's ok, Hahn's not even a bender and Zuko…"

"Is pretty impressive," Suki said.

"Then you marry him!"

"I would, but he wants to marry you!" Suki teased.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review, also please review Adventures! **

"What is that?" Zuko winced at the tone of Katara's voice. Mai asked him the same question when he tried to give her any gifts.

"Uh, a palanquin?" Zuko rubbed his shaggy hair. Two palanquins and eight servants

"What for?" Katara crossed her arms.

"Uh, so we could go into town?" Zuko asked as it were obvious.

"Why can't we walk?" Katara glared.

"I didn't want to draw attention,"

"Oh, you don't want to be seen with a peasant huh?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Two palanquins, you not wearing your crown, what are you embarrassed?"

"While,"

"Suki said that Mai told her you two would only use one and she'd sit in your lap," Katara glared. "What, am I too heavy for you?"

"No, it's just that, ugh!"

"What's that?" Katara pointed at the basket.

"Lunch the servants prepared,"

"I don't want it!"

"They worked hard,"

"Yes they did, but you didn't," With that Katara turned and walked away. The servants unsure on what to do just stared at Zuko.

"What are you looking at?" Zuko blew fire from his mouth.

* * *

"Can you believe her!" Zuko paced up and down in his uncles room. His uncle was calmly making tea.

"Well Fire Lord Zuko, you did insult her,"

"How did I insult her?"

"Well, for starters you shouldn't have brought the palanquins,"

"But don't girls like to be pampered by a man's wealth!"

"But Katara isn't like that nephew, where did you get that silly idea from?"

"Well, with Mai…"

"What did you do for Mai?"

"When the war was still going on, we ordered servants around, ate lunch the servants made, rode on palanquins, ordered fruit tarts with rose petals on them," Zuko blushed.

"What did that prove?"

"That…we ah.." Zuko didn't really know what to say.

"What did it show?"

"It showed that I loved her!" Zuko shouted.

"In here," Iroh patted Zuko's pocket then moved to his chest. "Not there,"

"I don't understand Uncle,"

"I'm sure Lady Katara would have enjoyed all of those things, but maybe if you did them for her and not the servants,"

"Uncle, I don't even want to win!"

"Then why are you trying so hard to impress her?"

"I'm very competitive!"

Iroh laughed. "Oh you have a lot to learn nephew,"

"Uncle, I don't know how to impress a girl, the only girls I've been with was Mai,"

"Katara's not Mai," Iroh said. "She's more independent,"

"But don't girls like being pampered?"

"Well, yes,"

"Uncle,"

"Hmmm,"

"Girls are crazy!"

* * *

Chen's party was boring, or at least Katara thought so. Haru had gone to get drinks but still didn't come back yet. She also swirled at Zuko who was sitting next to Mai. Both looking eagerly bored.

"He's supposed to be courting me!" Katara thought. "Wait, why do I even care?"

A stumbling Haru came to Katara with a cup in his hand. He was laughing like an idiot.

"Haru, you ok?" Katara asked.

"Yeah,"

Katara pinched her nose. "Your breath stinks,"

Haru just looked at her like it was the funniest thing he'd heard.

"Are you drunk?" Katara looked disgusted. Haru was stumbling so Katara grabbed him by the hand and walked him outside for some fresh air.

* * *

Zuko was about to get up from the couch when Mai grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Katara,"

"Why?"

"Haru looks a little drunk; I just want to see if she's alright,"

"How about we dance instead?"

"You hate to dance,"

"Well, I want to now," Mai pulled Zuko onto the dance floor and wrapped her arms around him.

"Mai, I got to go," Zuko leaned in to kiss her and Mai turned her head so he would only get her cheek. Zuko sighed and took off to the balcony.

* * *

Haru was locked with Katara in a furious kiss.

_"Well, it looks like Haru and Aang would be the last two,"_ Zuko thought. _"That takes care of my problem, now back to Mai,"_

Katara then pushed Haru off of her.

"Stop it!" Katara cried. The music was too loud, no one would hear her if she screamed.

Haru pinned her down and started to undress her. Katara then felt the weight tokened off. Zuko was punching Haru. Blood was coming out of Haru's mouth as Zuko continued to punch him.

"You asshole!" Zuko punched Haru.

Katara pulled Zuko off of Haru and cried into his shoulder.

"Please stop," Katara whispered. Zuko looked down at her.

"You want to go somewhere else for tonight?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded. As they turned to walk Katara fell on her knees crying. Trying to cover herself.

"I bet you want those palanquins now," Zuko tried to joke.

Katara looked up at him with tears in her beautiful eyes.

Zuko picked her up bridal style and carried her.

* * *

They entered Zuko's beach house. Zuko laid Katara down on the bed. As he was about to leave she grabbed him by the shirt.

"Stay with me please," She whispered to Zuko. Zuko nodded, took off his shirt and got into the bed with Katara. Who immediately rest her head on his chest.

* * *

Katara felt her head resting on something hard. She reached down and rubbed it. Thinking it was a pillow.

"Can you stop that," A gruff voice asked. Katara screamed and jumped up. Zuko laid bed with his shirt off.

"Why am I up so early, and what are we doing here?"

Zuko told her the whole story. He sighed knewing that it was truly over with Mai.

* * *

That week when they returned to the palace Katara had forgiven Haru. He felt ashamed for what he did, though he admitted that Hahn got him to drink.

"So, the two finalists are Aang," Katara gave the Airbender a soft smile. "And Zuko,"

Zuko wondered why she chose him. He also hated that she hasn't looked at him since the whole party thing. He missed their conversations and arguments.

* * *

"Katara, can I talk to you for a bit," Zuko asked. Katara nodded.

"Close your eyes," Katara gave him a sceptical look but closed them. Zuko led her. Her nose smelled the fresh scent of roses. She felt the breeze hit her face she knew she was outside.

"Open them," Zuko whispered in her ears. Katara shuddered at his warm breath on her cheek.

Katara looked down at the picnic blanket spread across the grass. Her mouth watered as she saw some food from the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation.

"Sea Prunes?" Katara whispered excitedly. Zuko nodded.

"Who made this?"

"Me," Zuko said. "I asked your dad what they ate at the South Pole and went to the kitchen and made us food,"

"Wow," Katara couldn't believe it.

Zuko passed her a red rose and placed it in her hair. "I hope this would be our make up date,"

"Huh?"

"You didn't like the first date I tried to go on with you, so I thought this would be better," Zuko lifted her chin.

"Thanks Zuko, let's eat!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Aang, is this really necessary?" Katara asked. She was in the traditional colors of the Air Benders. Katara didn't really like the orange and yellow colors.

"Katara, once we're married you'll have to get use to them,"

"He makes it sound like I already chose him?" Katara frowned.

"Let me show you around,"

"Aang I already been here," Katara said.

"Once we're married we'll move in here, the kids and the other Air Benders,"

"Other Air benders?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Well our kids will get married and make more Air Benders, and when we leave on our journey we might find more!" Aang smiled.

"Journey?"

"To find more Air benders, Katara, I can't wait till you move in here; sure you'll need an Air bender to help you get from place to place,"

"To do what?"

"Cook, clean…" Aang said.

"Aang what if I don't want to do all that?"

"But you're my wife," Aang said confused.

"Aang, I didn't even choose yet,"

"Like you'll choose Zuko," Aang laughed.

"Yeah," Katara said.

* * *

"My week with Aang was terrible Suki!" Katara exclaimed.

"What else did you guys do?"

"We played all the Air Bender games,"

"But you're not an Air bender,"

"I know,"

"Wow,"

"It wasn't romantic at all!" Katara cried. "Aang is just too pushy and not romantic, he's like a child!"

Suki patted her shoulder. "Aang is a child; he never really got to be one,"

"But how am I going to marry a man when he can't even take care of himself!" Katara shouted. "I did everything, I made the meals, I washed his clothes, and I played games with him,"

"That bad huh,"

"Yeah, he even said once we get married I could only eat fruits and vegetables," Katara sighed. "He said I'll get used to it if it's cut into shapes,"

Suki giggled.

"Not funny," Katara glared.

"So I guess Aang isn't the one you'll marry,"

"Suki, I don't even love Zuko,"

"I never mention Zuko,"

"Speaking of which help me pack for my week with Zuko," Katara pulled out a bag.

* * *

"I'm all packed," Katara said glumly.

Zuko sighed. "I think we will have to put it off, I have a lot of work to get done,"

Katara frowned. _"Why is he treating me like a child?"_

"It might be boring to you, Mai hated…" Zuko stopped when Katara glared. "I mean it is quite boring,"

"Maybe I could help you,"

"You sure, it will be a lot of public appearances and scrolls…"

"I'm game,"

* * *

Katara didn't want to admit it but it was fun working with Zuko. He treated her as an equal. They went and helped finish build more houses, he announced her as A Water Bending Master when they made public appearances. He even held her hand. They were in his office and Katara even found it found there. She was learning more and more about the other nations.

"Wow, Katara you've really been a great help," Zuko smiled.

"Really?" Katara blushed, why was she getting so excited.

"You did so much, the way you carried yourself in the meetings and everything,"

"I did?"

"Yeah,"

"It was also alluring watching your nose squish up when you read the scrolls,"

"Really?"

"I have to say, it was really sexy to see you help build a house," Zuko wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks," Katara blushed even more she thought she saw Zuko staring at her. She wore a midriff blue top and blue pants that day. Zuko laughed and unwrapped his arms.

"C'mon, we have four more days with each other," He placed his hands on her shoulders.

Katara nodded.

* * *

Katara took her horse while Zuko took his. She followed him as she went to places she didn't think the Fire Nation even had.

"Snow," Katara gasped.

She and Zuko were in front of a cottage. It was snowing where they went.

"Yeah, in the Fire Nation this is the only place that snows, I thought you might like it,"

Katara nodded.

"My family and I use to go here all the time when it snowed, my mother loved it," Zuko took Katara's hand and led her into the cottage he then stopped.

"What's wrong?"

Zuko went and threw a snow ball at her. Katara laughed in surprise as they started making snow balls and throwing them at each other. Their horses looked at them in amusement as they had a snow ball fight.

* * *

Zuko made a fire in the fire place. Katara snuggled up into Zuko's embrace as he sat down.

"I don't want to leave here,"

"Me too," Zuko placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Zuko, I'll be right back," Katara went to her room and changed.

She came out in a short robe. She slowly opened it. Now she had on a short blue night gown.

"Won't you be cold?" Zuko asked.

"Not with you warming me up," She gave the nod of approval as he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. They gave each other kisses as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**They didn't have sex. Btw if you want me to update please review my new story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Katara woke up to an empty bed. Her hand searched around for a certain Fire Bender.

"Zuko?" Katara moaned. She wasn't used to getting up so early.

"I made you breakfast!" Zuko placed her meal on her lap. Katara smiled gratefully but then frowned.

"Where's the fork?"

Zuko used his hands and fed her bit by bit. Katara licked Zuko's finger.

"Mmmm," She moaned, tasting the delicious food.

"Glad you like it," Zuko took her chin and brought her mouth to his and placed a soft kiss.

"Katara, I'm sorry I have been a jerk lately," Zuko pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm also very sorry for comparing you to Mai,"

"That's ok,"

"I'll go check on the horses," Zuko gave her a kiss.

Katara sighed happily. "Who knew Zuko could be so sweet and romantic,"

* * *

"I had the best time!" Katara squealed to Suki. Suki informed her that things between Sokka and Toph were going smoothly. They decided to date and get to know each other better than in a friend way. Katara had caught them holding hands since she got back. Katara told Suki what happened on her week with Zuko.

"So, you're choosing Zuko?"

"Maybe," Katara sighed. "It's just, I don't know if he really loves me, or if he is just doing this as a friend,"

"Katara, that's ridiculous,"

"I know Aang loves me, even if he has a childish way of it," Katara said. "But Zuko just to protect me from dishonourable guys,"

"Katara,"

"I don't want to make Zuko more miserable,"

"Katara, I think he really likes you, he wouldn't have done so much to make you happy,"

"But shouldn't he be happy too?" Katara asked.

"Katara, Zuko loves you,"

"I don't think he does, Mai made him happy Suki,"

"But Katara,"

"They'll never accept a peasant as their Fire Lady," Katara whispered. "I'll destroy everything Zuko had worked for,"

"Where are you getting all of this?"

"I know what to do!" Katara whispered.

"Katara, think about this,"

"I am,"

"Why do you think Mai is a better choice for him?"

"Because, she understands him, all Zuko and I do is argue,"

"All couples do, and from what Mai told me, Zuko could sometime treat her like shit,"

"You don't know that,"

"He didn't even tell her that he was going to join Aang,"

"He didn't want to get her involved,"

"Katara, when you love someone you always want them to be around you," Suki said.

"I'm also not as experienced as Mai,"

Toph opened the door and went to Katara and slapped her in the face. Katara rubbed her red cheek as Suki tried to hold her off.

"Katara, shut up about Mai!" Toph shouted. "She's not even that important!"

"I messed up their relationship," Katara whispered.

"No you didn't Zuko chose this,"

"Katara, how does Zuko make you feel," Suki asked.

"Sexy," Katara smirked. "I also feel love,"

"Ok, Sweetness," Toph held out a papaya and an apple.

"I hate papayas," Katara whined.

"Shut up!" Toph held out the papaya. "This is Aang,"

"Ok,"

"This apple is Zuko, take a bite of each and tell me what you taste,"

Katara took a bite out of the papaya. "It taste sweet and innocent but not raw or filling,"

"Now the apple,"

"It has a rough and hard feeling when you bite it, but the sweet juice makes up for the roughness," Katara nodded. "Zuko taste better!"

Suki and Toph laughed.

"That came out wrong," Katara blushed.

* * *

"I have come to a decision," Katara said.

Zuko and Aang waited to hear her answer.

"I choose, Aang,"

**I will write longer and update faster if you review my story The Journey please. All those who review or favourite my stories can you do the same for this one. **


	7. Chapter 7

**They didn't have sex.**

The group cheered. Katara was pulled away as people started to prepare and ask questions about the wedding. Katara looked at Zuko as people rushed to and by her. Zuko ended up dropping what was in his hand, a red necklace.

"Congratulations," Zuko said. Aang went and wrapped an arm around Katara.

"Thanks Zuko!"

"You're welcome,"

"I can't wait for the wedding, Katara we have to tell them your wedding dress will be orange,"

"Yes," Katara said.

"Orange?" Zuko searched Katara's face for answers.

"Yes," Katara said.

"Katara, can Aang make you feel the way I made you feel?"

"What are you talking about Zuko?"

"The way you moaned and groaned and beg me to do certain things to your body?"

"Zuko!" Katara blushed.

Aang looked confused.

"What did you guys do?"

"A lot of things,"

"Oh I get it, you guys played a game?"

Zuko laughed.

"Zuko, be nice!" Katara said.

"Katara stop pretending, you know Aang isn't the one you want to be with!"

"Well, it's sure not you!" Katara covered her hand over her mouth.

"So, when's the wedding?" Sokka asked.

* * *

"Katara I can't wait to get married!" Aang said happily. Katara gave him a smile.

"Me too."

"So why don't we move up the wedding?"

"When?"

"I don't know but the sooner the better!"

"Yeah."

"Katara what did Zuko mean by moaning and groaning, did you two get into a fight?"

"You could say that." Katara blushed.

"Was it a game?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Maybe we should play it sometime!" Aang said. "Maybe I am a better game player than Zuko!"

"I doubt that." Katara muttered.

"I can't wait to play the game!" Aang smiled.

"Aang why do you want to marry me?"

"I love you Katara."

"What do you love about me?"

"Um, you're really beautiful and having an older wife is cool."

"That's all?" Katara asked.

"Yep!"

* * *

"Katara, how come you chose Aang?" Zuko asked, they were in his office.

"I love him." Katara said.

"So you really think you'll be happy with Aang?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Yes,"

"Then how come your face tells me no," Zuko lifted Katara's chin.

"I can't hurt Aang."

Zuko sighed. "So this is what it's all about?"

"Yes," Tears fell from Katara's face. "Zuko, when I'm with you, it's amazing but sometimes I don't know if you really love me."

"I do Katara."

"Zuko, Aang is important to me."

"What am I to you?"

"A friend."

"So you're marrying Aang because you don't want to hurt his feelings," Zuko said. "Now you are going to act like an Air bender for him?"

"If that makes him happy."

"What about you Katara," Zuko wrapped his arms around her. "What makes you happy?"

"I don't know, I'm so confused."

"Katara it's me or Aang and I'm not the kind of guy who would sneak around with a married woman."

"I don't want that either."

"So what are you going to do?"

* * *

"Katara is this about the wedding?" Aang asked.

"Yes and no." Katara said. "Aang I have to be honest with you I do love you but I also have feelings for Zuko."

"But Katara we just annouced our engament and you chose me!"

"Aang I know and what I did was wrong, I didn't think things through and I don't want to lead you on."

"How do you think I feel?" Aang cried. "I made myself look like a fool."

"Aang I don't want to keep lying to you If I said I didn't have feelings for Zuko."

"I would be lying if I said I was ok with this." Aang sighed. "You think things through."

"So I just need to think over this," Katara sighed. "Sometimes I don't know if I love you or if I just don't want to hurt you."

"Why Katara."

"Aang I need to be honest with you, Zuko and I do some things that are more serious then what we do together."

"I can be serious."

"Also when Zuko and I are alone together and talk I feel great." Katara said. "I feel happy when I'm with you but I just don't know."

"Fine, think things over," Aang sighed.

"Thanks for understanding Aang."

* * *

_"I can't choose,"_ Katara thought. _"Aang loves me and I think I love him but Zuko makes me happy too."_

_"I have to stop treating Aang like this, he should be with someone his own age, he is not ready for a relationship like this,"_ Katara knew that Aang could do better than her. _"It's mean to put both Zuko and Aang through this, I can't keep pretending to make everyone happy, I need to make me happy."_

_"Also why keep Aang back from finding someone who can make him happy?" _Katara thought. _"Aang is more mature than people give him credict for once I explain to him about my decision."_

**Please review The Journey and Benders if you want me to update this story faster.**


	8. Chapter 8

"_I love Aang, but I think just as a friend."_ Katara thought. _"He's going to hate me."_

Katara turned around. _"But I can't help the way Zuko makes me feel, he respects me and cares."_

"_He can also be very romantic at times."_ Katara blushed at the thought. _"I hope Aang is going to forgive me for this, but I can't keep up with this silly game."_

"_Aang would make a great boyfriend, just not for me."_ Katara sighed. _"He should make some other girl happy, someone who enjoys the same things he likes to do."_

"_But I can't hurt Aang like that; maybe I'll grow to love him." _Katara thought how he had been alone for so long.

Katara heard laughing and she looked out her window. Toph and Sokka were in the gardens. Sokka must have said something funny, probably about another lame joke but Toph covered her mouth and laughed. Then she punched him hard in the shoulder. Sokka rubbed his arm and then took her into his arms and kissed her.

"I want love like that." Katara said. "It will be unfair to us both if I pretend to love him while there's probably a girl out there who will love him better than I can."

* * *

"Aang, I cannot keep leading you on like this." Katara told Aang.

"What do you mean?" Aang looked confused. "Do you need more time?"

"No, I think I am in love with Zuko."

"Katara, I don't understand, first you choose me then you don't?"

"Aang, it would be unfair to you if I pretend like I don't care about him."

"Don't you care about me?" Aang shouted.

"Aang, calm down!"

"No, stop treating me like a child!" Aang got on his glider and flew away to think.

* * *

"Zuko," Katara blushed as she knocked on his office door.

"C'mon." Zuko said. Katara pushed opened his door. Zuko was behind his desk with scrolls all over it.

"I told him…" Katara sighed. "I told him that I love you."

"How did he take it?"

Katara started crying and Zuko quickly held her in his arms.

"Don't worry, he'll understand," Zuko pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Katara wrapped her arms around him. "I know he would."

**Sorry so short, I really didn't know how to end it. I need help with my knew story, Legend of Katara, I need help with the fighting part. PM me if you want to help.**


End file.
